Episode 1422 (2nd September 1974)
Plot Deirdre tells Billy that her mother isn't happy with the idea of the two of them going on holiday together, but tells him she's flattered by the request and to go on his own. Hilda makes Stan clean the tandem so that they look good in front of the neighbours. She's determined not to show them that they're backing down and overrules Stan's objections. Minnie tells the Hopkinses that Bob Foster's self-service shop in Bessie Street is closing. Granny sends Idris to verify the rumour, even though he's shattered after a night shift at work. Ray constantly picks on Deirdre's work at the yard and they row in front of Alf when she tells him to shut up. Annie takes Betty to task when she teases Billy about his friendship with Deirdre. Granny contemplates whether to buy the shop now the competition has gone. Jerry tries to dissuade the Ogdens from riding the tandem but Hilda is adamant. Granny rings Gordon about buying the shop, trying to knock the price down from £3,500, but he tells her he's had other offers. She isn't sure he's telling the truth. The neighbours are amused as the Ogdens ride the tandem. Jerry follows them on his bike. Granny goes to the bank to see about cashing in her savings. Billy calls into the yard to see Deirdre. Ray objects, causing Deirdre to decide to accept the trip offer. Alf suggests to Ken that Albert take on the caretaker's job at the Community Centre full-time. An exhausted Jerry returns after a fraught journey with the Ogdens. Deirdre accepts the trip offer, admitting she lied and Blanche knows nothing about the trip. Stan asks Billy to fix a buckled wheel on the tandem. Granny's unit trusts go down in value and she can't afford the shop. She's tearful that she can't get what she set her heart on. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Anne Kirkebride") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Fairclough, Langton and Booth - Office *Canal Garage Notes *A boy who sees Stan Ogden with the tandem in the ginnel is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Hilda Ogden wears a new skirt that she has bought at Miami Modes, the shop that Elsie Tanner worked at for two periods in the 1960s. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were conducted on 16mm film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre Hunt changes her mind about going on holiday with Billy Walker. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,800,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1974 episodes